<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Strayed Petal, heh? by Yoo_Bi_Yun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263236">the Strayed Petal, heh?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoo_Bi_Yun/pseuds/Yoo_Bi_Yun'>Yoo_Bi_Yun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Friendship/Love, Other, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoo_Bi_Yun/pseuds/Yoo_Bi_Yun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in where the lone-wolf solo player that has been playing for years decided to join the notorious guild that consist all Heteromorphic race such as herself, the Guild “Ainz Ooal Gown”. Only to found herself in a similar yet slightly different world.</p>
<p>What possibly happened to her when she have the body of her Avatar to protect her from them? wait what?! The Body Of Her Avatar?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the Strayed Petal, heh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN at the end of this. Please, excuse my English that is not my basic Language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>She have always been an unfortunate individual ever since she could remembered herself to be in her long ungratefully <em>quite sort of</em> happy live.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being born from <em>some </em>mistakes of others, just merely because of their own foolishness, and she was the one to be <em>blamed</em> for it, was the first betrayal she has ever felt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It would be not that shocking for her, when that only come from outsiders, namely... a <em>fri</em><em>ends </em>for example? an <em>acquaintance</em>, or perhaps your <em>love </em>interest. Now that would not be as hurtful as she hate to admit it herself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was from her family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A family that she thought would loved her as they should properly be. A family, that is supposed to protect her from the dangerous <em>world</em> outside her comfort zone that is called; Home. But no, no. They decided to just let all their <em>hatred, </em>and emotional <em>burdens</em> to be thrown at her full force and even she herself has a limit, to such a treatment even if that comes from said family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, at the age of barely even thinking straight for herself, she flee. Flee from her “comfort zone” and ran. Ran as far as her little legs could carry her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She never thought that surviving in the <em>wild </em>would be so hard, that even the <em>beating</em> and the <em>insults </em>that had thrown at her would be nothing compared to what she is about to do.</p>
  <p>Ever since she was born, she knew that her “family” couldn't afford to school her. Let alone for her to go to school, even for the next day meal they still has to struggle, thanks to her <em>drunktard</em> of a father.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She could only stare at the windows of her little room to the sky that never did once it brighten, and they has always dark, aaall the time she gaze upon it. Imagine herself as a princess that has been prisoned and waiting for her prince to rescued her from her little prison, that is her little comfortable in a way room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Heh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She always wanted to scoff everytime she remembered it. What a naive childish dreams, from a child that barely knows a thing about how the world actually work is.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The only things that only matters in the Savanna, is one thing. Survived. That is what only matters. You rather survive or die. Simple as that.</p>
  <p>Her mother once had even told her stories, when she still sane enough to comprehend whether she was her daughter or merely some lepers wandering about the neighborhood. She told her that before, even way before she nor her mother herself being born. The sky has a beautiful color that is as blue as her mother eyes and has a green forest and trees like her eyes. It was one of the painfully beautiful things her mother has told her.</p>
  <p>She imagine it of how could it be if such thing really indeed true, but she knows that she herself lack such imagination to even think of how it could be. So she entertain herself to listening her mother telltales about the old world to her, ar that time. As what her mother called it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>...It seems like a faraway memories now.</p>
  <p>Back then, she knows, she knows better than anyone that she will eventually die if she even go outside to the wilderness alone, unprotected, and unprepared. She knows that she would not even survived for the next day, if she even try to do it.</p>
  <p>But here she is, in the wilderness... Trying to survive, just like anyone around her. Scraps after scraps, she seek just make her to feel her hunger getting worse and worse by each passing times.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She thought that she would never be able to see the next day, or maybe even see herself as a grown-up woman.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But her thought have been proven wrong, when a huge walking metal thingy, stopped in the right sight of her eyes, two-three steps away. The metal opened and revealed a lot of grown-up adults stepped out of the metal thingy. They looked the same like the one her father has brought to her “home” quite often.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She was weak, tired, hungry, and sick. She barely have a power to even walk properly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She knew better that she should be running from them, run, run far, far away until she couldn't moved any longer. Yet, she didn't move. She just simply gazing them up and looked as if she wants them to help her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“This one... You thing he would?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hmm, I thought I see something, but seems like I was mistaken by other things, sorry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What the fuck man, did you realise you just left us in the open? Someone might see us and reported to the Chief District! Or worse, those maniacs would charge us for something so stupid!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Whoa! Chill man, no one would bat an eyes on us in this parts of town. No one care, even if we kill someone and dumped their body here, and you know it! So stop acting so damn superstitious and just watch for me, Alright?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She heard those grown-up adults talk to each other as if she isn't there. At this moment, she should've take this chance to ran away from them and disappeared from their site. And even that, she would keep running, and running. She should've do just that, at that exact moment. Instead, she walked up to them. Every steps is a desperate attempt to survive. She knows she has nothing to loose. Everything that she have and connected to, has over after she ran away from her so-called home. So why should she run when she has nothing to loose? At least, that what was she thought.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hmm? Oi, look at the kid, he didn't decided to run... I guess he is pretty desperate, don't you think?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Damn, I ain't gonna go get my new suit dirty, I have a hot date coming up after this. So you! The new guy, go there and check if he is real or a false alarms!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Bu–But sir! Wha–What if he is—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Just hurry up dammit! We didn't have much time, and we have been in here for quite some times... It gets me wary a little bit!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Ye–Yes sir! Right away!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The districts that they were in and she has ended up about was rather, “dangerous” at some aspects. While, of course for some individuals it would be the best place to “hangout” it made others feels wary. It feels as if you were being watch at every single move you made. And these guys? Oh, they were the least but not last that did not want to be watch at everything they do.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The “new guy” decided to comply to the order of his senior to approach the distress “boy”. Reluctantly he approached and put a reassuring hand in the boy shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He–Hey, kid. Are you alright? Did you seriously hurt somewhere?” The “new guy” ask while still on guard, he of course trying to soothe the boy. “If you really are hurt we could help you, just come with us. C'mon...”</p>
  <p>The “boy” tho, just barely moving and fall upon his arms and chest and just staying still. Panic, he trying to ask the others for help but they were already surrounded him, and that make him surprise.</p>
  <p>“Hmm... Seems like this kid is real, he really is sick. Let's just take him to the car first, check his pulse tho, I don't want a dead body in the car.” Said the “leader” of this band to the new guy who is already moving hid hand of doing just that.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Man... but he does looks so fragile for a boy, how long d'ya guys think he has been like that?”</p>
  <p>“Doesn't matter, and don't care... just checked on him and see if he is alive or dead.”</p>
  <p>“He is alive sir, thank god... I don't want a dead body of a child on me in my first day.” Mused the ‘new guy’ after giving a sigh of relief, thankful that such a thing didn't happen on his first day. “Should I carry him on myself sir to the car?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yeah, sure. Also, make sure not to forget to tell the other kids that he is still alive. Wouldn't want unnecessary traumatic symptoms of kids going on in the car! You know very well how the boss hate if the “goods” is damaged, right?”</p>
  <p>“Ye–Yes sir! Will do—” Said the ‘new guy’ enthusiastically, while walking towards to where the car parked. But stop mid-way of the sentence when she noticed something out of the sick boy.</p>
  <p>“Hhehe! Yeah, go new guy! See you starting to get the hang of it! Also don't forget to clean the chairs in the backseat before you put him there! ...Hmm? Oi, what's going on? Why are you suddenly stop moving? Oi?!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Silence prevails for a short moments that felt like hours that even they steadily increasing breath could be heard. And so, the one that carrying the sick kid around, the ‘new guy’ decided to spoke. Breaking the heavy silence.</p>
  <p>“S–Sir?”</p>
  <p>“Wh–What is it dammit! Speak clearly and loudly so that every one of us could hear it. Don't make me grew more wary here!” Scream the ‘leader’ at the one carrying the sick kid. He already clutching a holding on his gun. Unaware of how the others would response.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sir! This kid is a girl sir! She is not a boy! She is a girl! Wee need to deliver her to the Madame! I'm sure the boss would be delighted over such news!”</p>
  <p>The others however simply utter a responsive reply when some still trying to ask him questions regarding such things.</p>
  <p>And so, with a new set of goal in mind. They go straight to their base, or rather... mansion where their boss were. Delivering the girl, or maybe, even rescuing the girl from a fate worst than death.</p>
  <p>And this is the marks of a drastic change in the life of this little girl, that she herself even can't change it, after she ran away from “home”.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That memory, the memory that should have been a long-lost memory, is just, <em>strangely, weirdly</em>, and <em>conveniently</em> felt like yesterday even though she has seen herself grown-up, like she wanted to be. Well, not really. She has always dreamed even after all these years, she still dreamed herself to sleep. If only someday, just one-day. Even if it was just a dreams, she wanted to experience how is it feels to be like a proper human beings, to be treated like one.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Even if that's only just for a one-time, one night dreams. She's fine with it.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But after weeks, months, and years. She grew tired of it. Tired of wishing and hoping and... well, dreaming. So she just decided to indulge herself, in the world she has life herself since she leave that damnable house.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And after she was about to gave up her childish wish, someone talk. Or rather, she eavesdrop them about something similar to a dreaming while being conscious. About something called a “game” the word that sounds so familiar to her yet unknown.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She know she is not a smart person, or probably the bright one by a longshot. And she well aware that she often being used and taken advantage of, just merely because of her looks and her easygoing nature.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Of course, being a good looking woman has its merits and something to gained. But when you are not capable of balancing it, and not to mention with her kind of job that she has. Well, let's just say that she is the most unfortunate and luckiest person in this districts. There's also the fact that she is quite enjoying her work too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So, searching for this “game” word that she heard from the costumers talks, and decided to do a little digging herself, she finally found it. Found the only things... the only thing that she herself has search and waiting for is actually there within her reach. If only she was social enough, well socializing outside of his works of course. She probably would've been in that “world” long, loong ago. But it didn't matter, it was better been late instead not knowing at all. As Madame had said to her before.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So thus, she start her new life in her dreamworld. The world that she always thought only on her dreams or imagination, the world that have princess, and magic. The world of fairy tails.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It is the world most renowned DMMORPG, the world of YGGDRASIL. She immersed herself in it. Playing like a woman possessed. Day, and night. Evenings through the early afternoon. She always found herself more and more attached to the YGGDRASIL world.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At first try she didn't get the hang of it. Confusing one things to another. But after a passionate moment of playing, years of Character building, lots of dedication she poured towards her own avatar, or persona as she said it herself she is simply the notorious solo-player that would do anything to completely enjoying herself to the fullest at all cost.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Though never did once she felt the enjoyment of becoming part of the “family” in this world. In this case, it was a Guild. She never, not even once did thought of joining others. And focusing too works along sides them. She has already have a full doses of being uses by people, in her curse world thanks to her job. Thank you very much.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But then she heard, about the Guild. that Notorious Guild that has the same good-bad name like her, and consisting only Heteromorphic race just like her. It was only a matter of time for her to join them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After acquiring some of the items, and gift for them. She decided to hench forth to the Guild that one of the Member has inspired her greatly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So with her mind made up, she woul break her title as “Lone She-Devil” solo players to be broken and joining to the Guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. So she go there without any magic, or any magical item. She decided to go there with a grand entrance like that person she met at the World Champion tournament that is clad in silver armored.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Yet only for her to find herself in a slightly weird predicament than her previous one. Even after years of playing, she still couldn't comprehend what is real or what is not?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Is this a Real Life?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Or just a Fantasy?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She saw in front of her eyes a slightly weeeird if not downright odd costume she have ever laid her eyes on.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And on top of that this person hasn't affected by her “appearance” or this person just playing it cool at first met. She has deals with people like that all the time.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Or... He could probably a nice person that he could finally tried to befriend with! Even his head has no hai—</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oi!! Where did you looking at huh? Oraa!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She flinched. Even after she has dealt with many men, she still bad at handling the ones with this sort of tamper.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I–I am sorry, I'm so sorry... I am sorry, really. I just couldn't help but staring at it after all, you are quite young yourself and already has no hai—”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That was the only thing she managed to say before the person before her explode with every last straw he had on him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I AM BALD SO WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH THAT! HUH?!!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I am sorry, I am sorry... I am sorry, I am so sorry...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She kept repeating her head bowing many times like she often did when she made some mistakes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>“I was a decent 100lvl player with a rare hybrids race, I could basically wipe off this entire society and its systems! Then why... why did I even doing this again?!! Uwaaaaaahhh~ This is definitely Not FAIR!!!”</em> Screams her inside her head. While she still sitting in Seiza position, and bowing her head many times in the broken flor... No that would probably be understatement. She does that in seiza position when basically the whole room were a messed. She has basically destroyed someone else's property.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And that person is fortunately or unfortunately for her, the strongest Hero of this World.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Even when doing that she still did not aware tho, that she is not in her curse world anymore, nor did she in her dreamworld. Rather, she is now in completely different world. With a definitely different body. So of course, this such a predicament would happen...</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I know... I know, before you get there please let me says it first...</p>
<p>I Don't Know! (': I simply don't know why I decided to write a crossover Overlord and One Punch Man ar my first try!. ;'v</p>
<p>Okay, I'm kidding... I was actually just finished reading Volume 5 after certain someone recommended me Overlord LN, and guess what?! I am instantly hooked already! So, with that in mind I watch the S1 and Finished the Volume 5 and suddenly. This idea struck my head and I don't know what to do...</p>
<p>But, the actual Idea is that This OC of mine here would be in a NW with the same setting as in here, that she want to join Nazarick, but only to find herself in a NW! now you could only guess what would happen afterwards right, if she meet Momonga? Kyaaaa! that was the actual idea!</p>
<p>But I got a little, pessimistic. so I looked for the other exist fanfictons Overlord and the results? Were not like I imagine. some of them Author and their works actually kinda inspired me too y'know? xD</p>
<p>So, I decided against the idea because I haven't finished reading the LN yet, so I'mma just wait for a while, until I decided to write it. Didn't wanna ruined Bone Daddy magnificent in my first fanfictons too... lol</p>
<p>Anyway, as for OPM, well my uh... friend? told me that there's exist a gag manga, she said about a hero that could basically punch everything at one move. so I got intrigued, and been reading it since 2018, heh.</p>
<p>I also love the game systems in Overlord “DMMORPG” things, similar to something I've read but couldn't quite put my finger on it...</p>
<p>Also I only write this just for the fun of it! so I'm literally did not put my everything on it, heh!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>